


Acting Up

by AwkwardPlatypus13



Series: Octobryuu 2020 Prompts [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Octobryuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPlatypus13/pseuds/AwkwardPlatypus13
Summary: Yamato is a famous theatre actor, and Ryuu is possibly his biggest fan, always cheering really loudly after every single show. However, Yamato doesn't really appreciate all the attention, so he confronts Ryuu to tell him to leave him alone.
Relationships: Nikaidou Yamato/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke
Series: Octobryuu 2020 Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953208
Kudos: 13





	Acting Up

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have a short fic to fulfill the prompt for Day 2 of Octobryuu: Favorite Ship! I chose RyuuYama since, well, it involves my number one oshi and my second oshi XDXD

There he is, illuminated by the spotlight, a sheen of sweat from working up his emotions clinging to his skin. Nikaido Yamato, well-renowned theatre actor, takes a second bow after finishing the closing performance to his latest play. A distinct voice cheering and a tall, dark shadow just visible in the front row makes Yamato look out into the audience, past the blinding stage lights.

“ _ God. It’s that jolly green giant again. He’s always so damn loud, and he always sticks out like a sore thumb. Who seriously shows up to all eight performances. This play isn’t even that great. That’s it. Today’s when I tell him to knock it off.” _

After finishing things out with a final congratulations with his fellow actors and the director, Yamato tiredly heads into his dressing room to change out of his costume and remove his makeup. He takes his costume off and throws it to the corner carelessly. Some actors like to be sentimental and save at least one thing from their costumes, but Yamato would prefer to ceremoniously burn this costume and never think about that play ever again. Happy to be rid of his mask of makeup, he takes out his contact lenses and puts his glasses back on. Once he gets into a casual dark green button-down shirt and a relaxed pair of khakis, he is ready to brave his fanclub.

He leaves his dressing room and tiredly turns down the lead actress’s offer to join her for a drink. She wasn’t his type, so he’d rather go out drinking by himself. Deciding the back door might lead to fewer people bombarding him, he briskly opens the door and exits the building. Right on cue, here comes a handful of people pandering for his attention. He forces a polite grin and tries to pass through the crowd, though he finds it difficult to pry the hands of a particularly clingy lady off of his arm. Just as he is about to raise his voice and tell her off, a tall, brown-haired man hurries over from the back of the crowd and steps in, grasping the woman’s wrist firmly enough to startle her into letting go. The man ushers a perturbed and mildly confused Yamato through the rest of the way until he is free of them.

“Oi, it’s you, the stalker who’s always too damn loud at the end of my plays,” Yamato declares once he gets a good look at him. He is much taller up close than he thought from on stage. “I had something to say to you anyways.”

“Eh. St-Stalker?! Eh?! T-To me? Nikaido Yamato-san wants to say something to me?!” the man clumsily spoke, obviously over his moment of heroism and now falling prey to being star struck. 

“Yeah, you. Look— what’s your name, even?”

“A-Ah! So rude of me!” The man comes back to reality and bows quickly to 90 degrees before snapping back up. “My name is Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, but everyone calls me Ryuu. A-and I have been your fan for the past three months!”

“You’re big alright,” Yamato comments under his breath as he looks the man in front of him up and down. “Anyways, look, Ryuu. I get that you’re a fan. That’s great and all, I’m honored. Even though I don’t get what’s so fantastic about the half-assed acting I do. But do you think you could just tone it back a bit? You came to every show, you sit in the front row, and you are way too loud and stick out every time you stand and applaud. So, quit stalking me already, please?”

Ryuu stood in shock, a mixture of emotions surging through him and displaying themselves through his ruddy cheeks. “Nikaido-san spoke to me—”

Yamato blinks a moment, wondering if he was speaking to a mental case. In a way though, this giant dork seemed a bit endearing. “Did you hear me?”

“Ah, sorry, sorry!” He awkwardly rubs the back of his neck and smiles broadly, but as he processes what Yamato told him, his eyebrows furrow. “Y-You’re wrong!”

“Huh?? Wrong about what?”

“You aren’t a half-assed actor! The way you are onstage...y-you shine so brightly, it almost blinds me. The characters you play, the emotions you convey… They take me to a different world with every show. Even in the one today, i-it might not be the _best_ plot— I still don’t know why the playwright chose to change the witch to a vengeful highschooler— but you played the Great Oz amazingly, every single time. Every performance was a little different, and I just…” He looks down and fumbles his hands. His eyes flit up to Yamato’s face again as he remembers what else he wants to say. “And I didn’t realize I was being annoying, I’m really sorry if I distracted you from doing your best! I’ll try to leave you alone... I guess I do get a bit too excited at the end, since I really like seeing your smile…”

The earnestly kind and shy expression on Ryuu’s face changing to a regretful frown makes Yamato instantly regret the mean things he thought about him and the rude way he spoke to him. It felt like he kicked a puppy. This guy seemed totally harmless, and here he was chewing him out after he just saved him from unwanted attention. He takes a deep breath and grins at him. 

“Well, I’m glad you feel that way then. Part of the reason for being an actor is to please the crowd, even if it’s just making one person enjoy themselves. Listen, I was about to go out for some drinks at the bar just down the road to celebrate closing night. Why don’t you come with me. We can keep talking about my plays there.”

Ryuu’s face lights up once again, his smile as wide as when he clapped for Yamato not long ago. His head moves faster than a bobble head as he nods with a glad “Yes!”

Yamato can’t help but smirk and chuckle at his reaction. It wouldn’t hurt if he ended up seeing more of this guy, might make his life a bit nicer. 

“Alright then, let’s go.”


End file.
